dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Chul Min
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박철민 / Park Chul Min *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Jeollanam-do, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Agencia:' SSGG Company Dramas *Nobody Knows (SBS, 2020) *The Tale of Nokdu (KBS2, 2019) *Graceful Family (MBN / Dramax, 2019) *Our Baseball (Naver TV / Youtube, 2019) *He is Psychometric (tvN, 2019) *The Sound of Heart - Reboot (Netflix, 2018) *Miss Kim's Mystery (KBS2, 2018) *Secrets and Lies (MBC, 2018) *Revolutionary Love (tvN, 2017) Cameo *School 2017 (KBS2, 2017) *Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) *THE iDOLM@STER.KR (SBS Plus, 2017) *Disqualified Laughter (KBS2, 2016) *A World Without Sympathy (KBS2, 2016) Cameo *Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) *Imaginary Cat (MBC Every1, 2015-2016) *Bubblegum (tvN, 2015) *Maids (jTBC, 2015) *Ugly Love - Drama Especial (KBS2, 2014) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *Pretty! Oh Man Bok - Drama Especial (KBS2, 2014) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013) *Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) *Seoul's Sad Song (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City - A Death Messenger With Amnesia (KBS2, 2007) *Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *Can We Refill the Love? (KBS2, 2005) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Smile Of Spring Day (MBC, 2005) *Spring Day (SBS, 2005) *Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Say You Love Me (MBC, 2004) Películas *Innocence (2020) *Aewol: Written on the Wind (2019) *My Special Brother (2019) *Revenger (2018) *Rose of Betrayal (2018) *Lenders: Soul and Cash (2018) *Preparation (2017) *I Can Speak (2017) *Brothers in Heaven (2017) *Yong Soon (2017) *The Villainess (2017) *Curtain Call (2016) *Operation Chromite (2016) *A Break Alone (2016) *Hiya (2016) *Bad Guys Always Die (2016) *The Joseon Magician (2015) *The Drug Dealer (2015) *Secret Temptation (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *Another Promise (2014) *Monster (2014) *Catch Me (2013) *AM 11:00 (2013) *No Breathing (2013) *The Hero (2013) *Montage (2013) *The Tower (2012) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) *In Between (2012) *Iron Dae-oh: The Nation's Iron Bag! (2012) *The Concubine (2012) *As One (2012) *Marrying the Mafia 4 (2011) *Chilling Romance (2011) *Mr. Idol (2011) *Always (2011) *Fighting Spirit (2011) *Sector 7 (2011) *The Suicide Forecast (2011) *Meet the In-Laws (2011) *Cyrano Agency (2010) *Kill Me (2009) *4th Period Mystery (2009) *My Father (2009) *Oishi Man (2008) cameo *My New Partner (2008) *Scout (2007) *May 18 (2007) *Long Day's Journey into Night (2007) *Three Kims (2007) *Sexy Teacher (2006) *Trace of Love (2006) *A Fox Family (2006) *See You After School (2006) *The Customer is Always Right (2006) *When Romance Meets Destiny (2005) *Mr. Socrates (2005) *Blood Rain (2005) *Rikidozan (2004) *Love So Divine (2004) *Father and Son: The Story of Mencius (2004) *Mokpo, Gangster's Paradise (2004) *Strokes of Fire (2002) *Make It Big (2002) *Kick the Moon (2001) *Bungee Jumping of Their Own (2001) *Chunhyang (2000) *First Kiss(1998) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle Edición Nueva Zelanda 2 (2017) *Running Man (2011) inv. en el cap. 70 junto a Lee Min Ki y Son Ye Jin. Teatro *A Story of Old Thieves (2014-2015) *Thursday Romance (2013-2014) *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (2010) *A Story of Old Thieves (2008-2010) *Kyung Sook, Kyung Sook's Father (2007) *Stones in His Pockets (2005) *Kim Cheol Sik of the Republic of Korea Premios *'2010 6th University Film Festival of Korea:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Cyrano Agency *'2009 5th Golden Ticket Awards:' Best Actor in a Play por A Story of Old Thieves *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Golden Acting Award,Actor de Reparto por New Heart *'2008 5th Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por May 18 *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Immortal Admiral Yi Sun Shin Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Park Chul Min.jpg Park Chul Min2.jpg Park Chul Min3.jpg Park Chul Min4.jpg Park Chul Min5.jpg Park Chul Min6.jpg Park Chul Min7.jpg Park Chul Min8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:SSGG Company